Haunted House
by SHSLDork
Summary: Fratstuck AU KurTuna Kurloz and Mituna visit an amusement park and Kurloz drags Mituna into a haunted house.


_**Just a silly little thing I wrote when I was bored.**_

_**Homestuck belongs to Andrew Hussie**_

_**AU belongs to mother-machinegun**_

Mituna slowly pulled his sweatshirt on before leaving his dorm room. He was supposed to be meeting up with Kurloz outside of a large amusement park a few minutes away from campus. He hopped into his car, making the short drive over while blasting some loud music the entire way. Once he got there, he park a good distance from the entrance, so it would be easier to pull out later on.

Upon approaching the entrance he spotted the tall, tan boy he was going to meet up with. A smile spread across his face and he called out to Kurloz. The other just smiled slightly and waved to him. As they went up to the ticket booth, both got some pretty odd stares from parents and grandparents of some of the children running around. Not that they were the only teens around, just the only teens who looked like they just came out of Hot Topic.

As they strode around the park for awhile, mainly only riding the tall and fast rides eventually they walked past a rather large attraction playing screaming sound effects and horror music in the background. Looking over to where it was coming from, Mituna instantly regretted walking this way. he already knew that Kurloz wanted to go in, just by the small smirk he gave him.

"Hey, are you hungry? Because I am hungry." Mituna said quickly, trying to change the subject, causing a small, breathy laugh to come from Kurloz.

"Scared?" His quiet, deep voice asked, looking directly at the other.

"Me? Scared? Aha, why would I be scared?" He asked, knowing the other wouldn't believe him.

"Then come on." Kurloz murmured, grabbing Mituna's arm and pulling him towards the attraction.

Mituna shuddered and followed the other, man he was really awful with scary stuff, but he was going to have to try and play it cool for this one. As they got in line and finally reach the entrance, Mituna felt as if he couldn't stop shaking and he hoped Kurloz couldn't tell. To make matters worse, they had to walk through it instead of riding in a cart.

As the two walked into the attraction, Mituna had to fight the urge not to grab onto Kurloz for comfort. Right as they walked in they were immediately greeted by a small, yet creepy girl in a nightgown singing some horrifying tune, followed by someone jumping out and making Mituna almost fall into Kurloz, who was unaffected by his surroundings. Not that Mituna actually thought something like this would scare Kurloz, if anything he would be more interested in it then scared.

While they went onwards, Kurloz leaned down slightly to whisper in the other's ear, nearly giving him a heart attack. "If you are scared, you can just tell me." He whispered, already knowing that the other was terrified.

"I am defiantly not scared, honestly." He said quickly, trying to hide the uneasiness in his tone and they walked past various painful looking torture devices, just as a man holding a knife caked with blood jumped out. Out of habit, Mituna latched onto Kurloz's arm, hiding behind it slightly.

A small smirk spread across Kurloz's face as the smaller male grabbed onto him. Mituna peeked up at him and saw the stupid smile on his face, quickly letting go of the other's arm and putting some distance between the two."I don't want to hear it." He growled, walking ahead a bit, instantly regretting it and waiting for the other.

"You are cute when you get scared." Kurloz teased, ruffling the bangs that were in front of Mituna's eyes.

Heshook his head to knock the bangs back in place and puffed out his cheeks angrily. "I am not cute." Mituna said stubbornly, pulling the other along with him before stopping dead in his tracks and hiding behind Kurloz. "Though I will still hide behind you whether I am cute or not."

"Right." Kurloz mumbled, not arguing about the other holding onto him, personally he loved it when Mituna depended on him when he was scared.

Once they left the haunted house, Mituna quickly let go of Kurloz so no one would know he hugged him the entire way through the attraction, and about Kurloz giving him small kisses to calm him down. Before they continued onto other rides, Mituna looked the other in the eye and made him promise not to tell anyone about him being scared.


End file.
